Jealousy
by stage crew
Summary: Elliot stops by Huang's place, and they're both embarrassed. G/OMC, E/G pre-slash. Rating has been upped to M for brief explicit sexual happenings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I have no idea where this came from. It's not that I don't like it, I'm just surprised by the pairing. Too much Law & Order while my boyfriend is working, I think. I did my best to stay true to the character of the character, and hopefully this reflects that. And FYI, I've thought vaguely about doing a second part from Huang's POV, so maybe I will, maybe I won't.**

**Anyway. I don't own, you don't sue.**

"Elliot!"

Elliot mentally groaned and wearily turned to face the captain. "What's up?" He was just about to leave the station after a too long day, and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed.

The captain caught up, looking apologetic, and handed Elliot a thick sheaf of papers. "Would you mind dropping these at the doc's place? He was off today and they need to be submitted some point tomorrow."

Elliot frowned. "Can't you get a uniform to do it? I was hoping to head straight home." He tried to hand the stack back, but Cragen wouldn't take them.

"C'mon, he's on your way. And the beat cops get pissy about being used as couriers."

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Alright, but you owe me one."

Cragen smirked. "No, I don't. Get some sleep, Elliot."

Elliot huffed out an amused breath, and tucked the papers under his arm, turning to _finally _leave. He turned the radio on in his car, the music playing too softly to drown out the sounds of the early morning city traffic. It was not helping to think that he'd been working for over twenty-four hours, and he forced himself to concentrate on the road. His mind wandered to the doc instead.

He liked Huang, he really did, but sometimes he had problems keeping his temper around the man. Right when Elliot was at his angriest, whether it was because of a psych exam or a tough case, Huang was always too calm. It was easy to get angry at him, call him cold, rather than think about how he was almost jealous of the doctor. The man had a strong hold on his emotions, and Elliot sometimes wished that he could keep his own emotions in check as well as Huang did. His thoughts were cut short by his arrival at the doc's apartment building. He hopped out of his car, and felt the cool morning air cut into his weariness. Feeling a little more alert, he jogged up the stairs and rapped smartly on a door. There was a few moments of silence, and then the sounds of someone stumbling towards the door.

Huang opened the door, and Elliot felt his eyebrows raise high on his forehead at Huang's appearance. The normally precise man was half-naked, clad only in a pair of sleep pants that were slung low enough to reveal that they were all he had on. His hair was rumpled, and his bleary eyes said that he had been asleep.

But that wasn't what Elliot was staring at. Huang's chest and neck were covered in a messy array of of bruises, and not the bad kind. It became very clear what Huang had done with his day off, and Elliot felt a blush creeping up his neck. This was private, he shouldn't be seeing this. They both jumped when a very male voice floated through a closed door.

"George, I'm gonna take a shower."

Elliot had known that Huang was gay, and he wasn't surprised that the handsome man was with someone, but it was different for it to be thrown in his face. He found himself watching the blush that spread from Huang's face down to his chest. He quickly wrenched his eyes back to the doc's face, his own ears growing hotter than they'd already been. Huang seemed embarrassed, and Elliot was thankful that his staring seemed to have gone unnoticed.

But he'd come here for a reason. "Sorry to, uh, interrupt, doc. Captain sent me to drop these off, he says they're due in tomorrow." He quickly handed the papers to Huang, who accepted them, looking surprised.

"Oh, thank you Elliot. I had completely forgotten about these." He seemed to have pulled up some semblance of professionalism, and he subtly pulled his pants up higher with his free hand. And then Huang was watching him confused, and Elliot realized he'd been blatantly staring. He cleared his throat nervously, and stepped back from the door.

"Right, you're welcome, doc. I'll leave you to get back to-" he froze suddenly, and felt an irrational bolt of anger shoot through him, "-sleeping." He turned to leave, still feeling the anger crackling under his skin.

"Elliot?" George sounded uncertain, and Elliot found his anger melting slightly.

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't-" George paused, "-I hope you don't think less of me for this."

Elliot found the rest of his anger turning into guilt. "Don't worry about it, doc. I'm the one who intruded." Elliot's shoulders hunched and he quickly turned, throwing a good bye over his shoulder. He didn't look back, and he didn't see George watching him until he turned the corner.

**You should review, because that would be chill.**


	2. Chapter 2

George moaned breathlessly, his fingers curling and uncurling in the other man's hair. He looked down but had to close his eyes as he got sucked down to the root. George smoothed his hands over a slightly sweaty nape and moaned helplessly when the man pulled back again.

"You like that? I know you do."

George groaned at the husky tone of voice. "Ah, Jacob. Please."

Jacob licked the corner of his red and swollen lips, and leaned down to finish George off.

George can't keep his eyes open when he comes, and he was writhing ungracefully before his body went limp. George tried to catch his breath as Jacob flopped down on his back on the bed next to George. He grinned and George couldn't help but return the enthusiastic expression. "Did you...?"

Jacob's grin got even wider. "Yeah, you're fun to watch."

George blushed at the compliment, and was surprised by a yawn that made his jaw pop. He suddenly felt very, very tired and his eyes started to flutter.

"Did I knock you out? Not that I'm surprised..."

George's lips quirked up, but then his vision went fuzzy and he closed his eyes for just a second.

He woke up to Jacob sleepily shaking his shoulder, muttering, "Hey. 'S someone at the door."

He groaned and crawled out of the bed, snagging a pair of flannel pants off the floor. He pulled them on quickly, and hissed when he stumbled into a table, drowsiness making him clumsy.

He pulled the door open, and stares, shocked, at the tall detective standing there.

"George, I'm going to take a shower."

George jumped as Jacob's voice carried through the door, and to his horror he could feel a blush rising. He tried to tamp down on it, and noticed the small stack of papers Elliot was holding.

Elliot awkwardly broke the silence. "Sorry to, uh, interrupt, doc. Captain sent me to drop these off, he says they're due in tomorrow."

George accepted the papers Elliot thrust into his hands, and felt his embarassment grow. "Oh, thank you Elliot. I had completely forgotten about these." George suddenly felt very aware of the hickies covering his neck and chest and he quickly lifted his pants higher up his hips. He looked up, and was surprised to see Elliot staring intently at his naked torso. George furrowed his brows, an odd thought occuring, but then Elliot cleared his throat and took a single jerky step backward.

"Right, you're welcome, doc. I'll leave you to get back to sleeping."

George frowned, because Elliot sounded almost... bitter. Elliot turned to leave and George wanted to explain himself, to drop the papers and grab Elliot and whip him around so that George could explain- something.

Instead, he uncertainly said, "Elliot?"

Elliot turned slowly. "Yeah?"

"This doesn't-" George took a second, unsure of how to inquire, "-I hope you don't think less of me for this."

George held his breath for a second, waiting for Elliot's answer. "Don't worry about it, doc. I'm the one who intruded."

Elliot's voice sounded a little off, and he quickly turned down the hall. "See ya later, doc."

George watched him walk down the hall, and was left with an unexplainable feeling of guilt lodged in his stomach.


End file.
